La noche de las voces misteriosas
by NekoDragon-Chan
Summary: quienes tienen un gusto musical? que acaso a Roy se le ocuurio hacerse gay? ok no, no se le ocurrio. pero las tormentas dan miedo cuando llega Shigeru, chibo-neko Sheeda y la mismisima demonia xD


**Jueves, 27 de febrero de 2014.**

**La Gran Casa Smash, en la galaxia Nintendo, Planeta Smashero.**

**10:46 P.M.**

**Según el informe no ha pasado algo raro en la Gran Casa. Claro, no hasta ahora que la autora empezara a escribir tontería y media para los lectores. Como esta.**

**-IIIIIIIIKEEEE! MALDITO BASTARDOOOOO!-**

**-¿Y YO QUE DEMONIOS HICE?-**

**-Eeehhhh…. Espera tu no. MAAAAAARTTH! MALDITO BASTARDOOOO!-**

**-¿Y YO QUE?-**

**-¿Porqueeeeee… PORQUE ME PUSISTEIS EL CUERNOOOO CON ESA…? TOT-**

**-¿CUAL ESA?-**

**-CON SHEEDA… TOT-**

**-ROY. NO SOY GAY Y NADIE TE HA PUESTO EL ESTUPIDO CUERNO… Y TU TAMPOCO ERES GAY, IMBECIL. ¿Y PORQUE DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRIO HACER ESTA ESTUPIDEZ?-**

**-Nop, por nada. Solo perdi una apuesta con Ness-**

**Marth: ¬¬… seeee como no….-**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-**

**-NESS CALLATE-**

**-perdón jajaja esque… fue.. fue divertido jejeje-**

**-Ike…- dice Marth mientras mira como Ike grabo todo lo que paso con su celular**

**-askjdmjsbjnccnksnzx-**

**Ness, Roy, Ike y Marth: O.o ¿y eso que?**

**-perdón fue yo- aparece Link ahorcando a un Pikmin o.o NOOOOO POBRE PIKMIN**

**-¿Por qué…?- le pregunta Ness haciéndose un nudo en la garganta, que le impide hablar**

**Link: o.o Oh oh… estoy muerto y listo para que me usen para contrabandeo de drogas…-**

**Aparecen Shigeru Miyamoto y Dragon xD**

**Shigeru: NOOOOOOOO! ¿QUE LE HICISTEIS A TU HERMANITOOOO?!- dice tomando al Pikmin muerto**

**-yo… yo… yo…- dice el pobre Hylian**

**Dragon: HABLA IMBECIL QUE NO NOS QUEDAREMOS EN TODO EL FIC- le exige**

**-¿mi… mi her-herman-n-n-nito?-**

**-SI IMBECIL QUE LE HICISTEIS AL PIKMIN-**

**-yo lo ahorque… por accidente…-**

**Shigeru y Dragon: ¿ACCIDENTE? ¿TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?-**

**Link: o_o eeeeehhhh… no…**

**Shigeru (al celular): tráiganos otro Pikmin Rojo. Que el otro lo mato Link.- cuelga**

**Llega Dr. Mario con un Pikmin en manos. Se lo da a Shigeru**

**Shigeru: este lo cuidas, jovenazo- le entrega el Pikmin a Link**

**Link: O.o…. eeeeehhhh… ok…-**

**Shigeru y Dragon se van.**

**-a si.. Roy, para tu info: yo no le pongo el cuerno a la hermosa Sheeda, asi que te callas o te uso de contrabandeo-le dice un tanto molesto**

**Roy: O.o**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MAMA ZELDA! PAPA LINK! GANONDORF ME QUIERE MATAR! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOT TOT TOT- Y Young… estaba siendo aplastado por Ganon. De esta no podía escapar y el obrecito lloraba de puro dolor**

**-HIJOOO!- y allí iba ''papa'' Link al rescate**

**-MI BEBEEEE!- iba ''mama'' Zelda por su ''bebe'', en eso se transforma en Sheik. Nota: Young ni taaan bebe… tiene 9 años.**

**En eso aparece Fox tomando el micrófono que se suele utilizar en evacuaciones y se oye en lo que es TODA la Gran Casa. Fox pone una sonrisa maliciosa-macabra**

**-A MARTH LE GUSTA COOOOLLLLDPLAAAAAYYYY!-**

**-CALLATE IMBECIL-**

**-esque pos es la verdad ¬¬U AMAS coldplay…-**

**-seeeee y tu amas a SELENA GOMEZ… pobre Krystal…-**

**-óigame señorito Marth, la que ama Selena Gomez es usted-**

**-¿LA? SOY EL-**

**-ok… ¿y que escuchas en realidad?- llega Falco de la nada preguntándole**

**-en realidad escucho… Imagine Dragons…- dice Marth indignado**

**-Ok… y yo Metallica- le dice Fox**

**-y yo Link-in Park!-dice Link llegando con Zelda y un adolorido Young**

**-oooooo yo amo Black Sabbath!- dice Zelda emocionada**

**Todos: O.o wow… Zelda… ¿Black Sabbath, dijiste?-**

**-si… ¿algo malo?-**

**Todos: no, nada… es increíble-**

**-a mi me gusta mas Nickelback- comenta Ike**

**-jmjmjm ami que! Amo AC/DC!- confiesa Roy y pone Back in Black en su celular**

**-calmaos todos…- todos se quedan en silencio, excepto Roy, el sigue escuchando Back in Black**

**Aparecen Shigeru, Dragon con pluma y libreta en mano y chibi-neko Sheeda que permanecia prendida en la cabeza de Dragon**

**Shigeru: ya paren el silencio! Parece el panteón!**

**Dragon: ya anote lo que pasara después… pobre Roy**

**Roy: o.o NOOOOOOO!-**

**Chibi-neko Sheeda: Marth! Marth! ****Marth! :3**

**-aaaaawwwwwwww- dice el principe y se acerca a la neko-Sheeda. Esta se prende en su camisa y el la toma como si fuera un bebe**

**Todos: O.o**

**Dragon: yo la cree hace unos minutos… relax, relax…-**

**-ahora si le pondrás el cuerno a la Sheeda normal- se burla Roy**

**Marth: ¬¬… ajan si, como no… jajaja ke pen. dejo jajaja-**

**-no wey no-**

**-calmate wey calmate-**

**-ese bato! :3-**

**Neko-Sheeda: CALLENSE! No es divertido… :'(-**

**Marth, Roy y Ike: TwT lo sentimos pequeña! Juramos por nuestras vidas nunca jamas volver hacerlo TOT- se disculpan los 3 hombres al unisono**

**Neko-Sheeda: oki- dice, ladea la cabeza un poco a su derecha y pone carita tierna. Vuelve a la cabeza de Dragon**

**Shigeru y Dragon: Nos vamos, jovenazos!- dicen y se desaparecen por la sombra de la otra vez xD**

_**Bien, hasta aquí llega esta pequeña historia w espero que les haya gustado.**_

**Aclaraciones.**

**Sheeda. Ella es un personaje de Fire Emblem, es la futura esposa de Marth en el juego, y al igual que Marth, Sheeda es una Princesa. Ella es del del reino de Talys y despeus de la derrota de Medeus se va a Altea y se combierte en la esposa de Marth**

''**chibi-neko''. Esos los hice yo. Lo de hacer personajes en anime a lo chibi y con cola y orejitas de gato es muy popular entre las fans. ****He hecho a Link, Roy, Marth, Sheeda, Lilina, Saria, Zelda y a Ike.**

''**bebe'' Young Link. Obviamente, Young no es hijo de Zelda y Link, solo se tratan como si fueran padre/madre e hijo y ya.**

**Lo del ''jajaja ke pen. Dejo jajaja'' y lo de ''no wey no'' lo dice mucho mi hermano mayor y se me pego xD. Lo del ''calmate wey calmate'' lo invente yo hoy en la secundaria mientras estaba en geografía y lo de ''ese bato''… ¿Quién no lo dice? TODOS los de la secundaria y mis 2 hermanos lo decimos asi que ya saben.**

**Lo del ''link-in park''. Ya se que es linkin park, pero encontré una imagen de Link en un parte echo aka a lo de recorte y abajo dice '' link-in park. Descripción grafica'', búsquenlo y verán.**

**Lo de coldplay, AC/DC, Selena Gomez, nickelback, imagine dragons y linkin park son de mi música favorita y de black Sabbath no pero a mi tio le gusta y de ahí mi gusto rockero.**

**Viernes, 28 de febrero del 2014**

**12:36 A.M.**

**Dragon fuera.**


End file.
